thegreygriffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Max Sumner About Max Grayson Maximillian Sumner the third, or Max as he prefers to be called, is the son of the richest family in Avalon, Minnesota. His parents divorced years ago and he barely hears from his dad. His mom is almost never around, leaving him and his sister Hannah in the care of servents. Because of this, Max spends a lot of time with Logan (his bodyguard) or Iver (his Round Table Master) and the Grey Griffins (Natalia, Ernie, and Harley, his close friends.) Max's friends are very important to him and he is very trusting and kind to those he loves. Max faces many conflicts, including that of his family, the Codex, and saving the world. Max is described as having brown hair and large gray eyes. He carries Codex with him and has a Templar necklace. He is almost always with his friends, the Grey Griffins. He is also said to be very short-tempered. The Revenge of the Shadow King Max became the keeper of the Codex when a slayer goblin chased him at into his grandmother's attic. From there on everything became a magical adventure. The Grey Griffins found themselves caught in the middle of the sinister plots of the evil witch Morgan LeFey. Max bravely leads his friends in their quest to stop this evil plot. After learning all about the dangerous mythical creatures from Logan, Iver, and their new creature friend Sprig, the four were able to finally stop the plot of the evil shadow king. The Rise of the Black Wolf In theIr second adventure, Max is invited to spend Christmas in Scotland with his father. When Max is allowed to go and brings the Grey Griffins along, things don't turn out exactly as planned when evil starts showing its ugly head again. Max's dad is kidnapped and as he sets off to save him by finding the Spear of Ragnarok he realizes everything might not be as it seems. His friends stand by him anyway, and as things get heated, they run into a legend - Dracula. The friendly but fierce Count makes Morgan troubled. As the battle heats up, Max comes to be shown that his dad may not be who he thought he was. As Max deals with this, the Griffins lose a member to the hospital. The Fall of the Templar Max and the Griffins are back in the third installment of their adventures. With Ernie still in the hospital, Max is visited by Sprig once again, who was thought to be dead. After the startling news that Ernie won't make it through the night, he uses the ''Codex ''to save him. The friends are thrown into another crazy adventure with the Black Wolves and all of their Round Table monsters. As Iver leaves for the meeting of the Roound Table Templar Order, the Spear of Ragnarok reaps havoc on the meeting, killing the leaders of Round Table- including Iver. Brooke ends up joining the Griffins, much to Natalia's disdain and they follow Brooke's dad and once more Max must chose between the good of the world and his father. Max can't bring hmself to finish his father, but he does away with the evil plot and saves the world... for now.